


Dysfunctional

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And no it isn't jet you fucked up people, Bipolar Disorder, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I don't really give a big detail on the assault., Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Schizoaffective Disorder, Teen Pregnancy, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, how is that not a tag?, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Jet was free and the boy was trying to recover from his broken nose, Jet tackles the blond with him sitting on his legs, preventing him from getting up.He made many blows to the "poor" boy's face, he looked pathetic, disgusting and nasty mixed into a boring dish that was so tasteless nothing could fix the dish. He looked bland, unwanted and had the attitude of a loser.All of this guided Jet's actions, what he heard from the teacher was this: upon finding Zuko he looked like he was pondering something, not a single word and it didn't even seem like he wasn't  fazed by what happened and complied with the teacher and he's now in the nurse's office resting in bed, but he's not really saying much and looking at the window"Summary:Jet has been Zuko's only friend, more familiar than family. A traumatizing event occurs during high school and Jet has problems at home that ends up with him leaving his best friend to deal with this on his own.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Jin (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Katara
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	Dysfunctional

**Author's Note:**

> Read the notes at the end of my explanation of this. Ty and enjoy.

Zuko remembers the face of a young boy who he became friends with upon living on the same block. When they went to the same middle school, Zuko had some conflicting ideas about his gender and what he imagined himself as a young adult. He always pictured a well dressed young man, no breast, maybe shoulders are broader and he'd feel comfortable in his skin.  
  
That's why when his menstruation started, he started crying at the front gate, waiting for the boy he's known since they were children, playing around at his uncle's house and helping the much older man prep tea.  
  
(It was like Zuko's friend was practicing to be a waiter. Now looking back on it, he was far too hotheaded to deal with bad feedback from customers and the like. Probably breaking a table and person in half.)  
  
Before the boy closed in on Zuko from around the brick wall in the school, Zuko wipes his tears and fidgets with his dark blue skirt and checks if his dress shirt collar is straightened and brushing possible wrinkles from his vest.  
  
"Hey! You're out really early. What's going on." The boy spoke.  
  
That boy was Jet, who was about 13 at the time.  
  
Zuko at the time didn't think of the comment (or question?) As anything that would alert a cause for concern. He says he's okay they can hang out early, but Jet has this look like he can see right through you. And Zuko knew this.  
  
At a lone riverbank where Jet skips rocks, he rejoices in how far the rock skipped along the pitter patterning water. "It's a new record! I got further than last time. Fuck yeah!" Jet also cursed at 13. For some reason, Zuko's standards for what was cool was low.  
  
And impressionable.  
  
Zuko sat on a log, running his feet through the fallen leaves of autumn, smiling at Jet's excitement, until the boy came over and Zuko scooted over so Jet could have a seat. their shoulders brushed together and Zuko played with his fingers, twiddling his thumbs as he stares down at his busy hands.  
  
"So.." Jet broke the silence, then dragging it for a moment.  
  
"Mind telling me what's wrong? Your eyes were all red and puffy like."  
  
Zuko makes a 'Huh' sound like he didn't understand a single word that came past that boy's lips.  
  
Suddenly, Jet's hand held Zuko's, giving it a tender squeeze with reassurance, both his gesture and the look he gave Zuko made his heart melt. He felt like confiding in him, which was strange because he never felt like besides his uncle Iroh.  
  
"Listen, ko-"  
  
Ko...it's..a nickname.  
  
"If you don't want to tell me nothin' then that's cool. I just don't like it when you pretend you're okay."  
  
Of course, his tone radiates concern while those golden-brownish eyes look through Zuko like he's transparent, exposed to this boy without a single chance of backing out. Jet offered that out, but in all truthfulness, there's no way Zuko can just walk away.  
  
It's part of Jet's charm.  
  
So Zuko sighs, giving the boy's hand a tight but tender squeeze.  
  
"Uhm...so you know the monthly cycle?"  
  
Zuko's hands are sweating and his cheeks are rosy. He's embarrassed to even talk about his period just to get across why he feels the way he feels.   
  
Jet nods, thumb brushing across Zuko's knuckles with a supportive look, patience and maturity in his behavior and gaze. Jet has always been this way since they were kids, they're kids now but definitely not the point. Jet has this way of getting you to tell him what he wants, he can be mischievous with this intellect of his, but right now he's soothing Zuko.  
  
"It started..and uhh..I don't want this because I'm...."  
  
And Zuko has to think, 'What am I?' Despite the answer being clear like it was carved onto a stone slab.  
  
Zuko takes a deep breath, it's shaky when he inhales and exhales, eyes becoming glossed over.  
  
Don't. Cry. Don't. Cry. Don't. Cry. Don't. Cry. Don't. Cry. Don't. Cry. Don't. Cry. Don't. Cry. Don't. Cry. Don't. Cry. Don't. Cry. Don't. Cry. Don't. Cry. Don't. Cry. Don't. Cry. Don't. Cry. Don't. Cry. Don't. Cry-  
  
It's repeated like a mantra, a man yelling in his ear as it sends waves down his back and causes his muscles to tense up.

"I believe-no I know I am. I know I'm a boy. So this...this menstruation cycle is making me..sick, I feel out of place." As Zuko says his peace, Jet smiles and ruffles Zuko's head, making the boy's hair more frizzy.  
  
"Oh ko..I'm glad you shared that. You know, Smellerbee, she takes care of my mom who has gran mal seizures."  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"Nononono. Don't worry, I'm telling you this because...Smellerbee is like my sister and I'm the only child, so my mom considers her to her precious daughter. And the thing is, Smellerbee is like you, just the opposite. Born a boy but she's a girl!"  
  
He grinned ear to ear, confident in the information he's sharing, in fact, he's happy to. His cheeks are rosy like Zuko's, the difference is the tip of his nose is blushed red.  
  
Accompanied by his smile, his warm gesture and the information he just shared, that mantra in his ears didn't hold true and Zuko broke like a fountain, lunging himself into Jet's arms which the boy welcomed in an instant.  
  
Zuko's hair is short, he's never once tried to grow it out since he was a child.  
  
Still, Jet ran his figures through it, shirt wet with sobbing tears as the other boy clung to him like a lifeline, wailing all of that pent up energy and exhaustion. Jet has to wonder how long Zuko has been thinking about this and keeping it all to himself.  
-  
It's the beginning of High school and Zuko stands at the front entrance. Black bag swung over his left shoulder, articles of clothing is a white dress shirt with a tan sweater on top and Graham patterned like pants that had a tan color like the sweater, black and white complementary to his colors.  
  
He's 15 now, Jet being 16 and still loud mouthed with more swears on his tongue. There's new changes, Zuko is on birth control and he's been doing voice therapy and Jet took notice to how significantly lower Zuko's voice got and he called his voice handsome.  
  
"Trust me, you'll get a guy falling head over heels for you with that handsome voice~☆" and he winked at him. Jet doesn't know he's Zuko's boy crush and he hasn't ever had experience with anyone else. This boy is Zuko's first love and it's possible it'll stay that way.  
  
While lost in his mind, Jet rounded the corner, hands in his pockets with confidence in his step, the amount he has radiates off of him and it's possible someone near by will adopt that same amount of confidence for the whole day. Just by walking like him.  
  
And to extent, Jet clearly knew he would kick off this year with a bang. Probably beat some ass, only interest himself in biology and absolutely score not a single date as it seems he can't find someone to fit his taste.  
  
He's not so sure why he doesn't really even try, he hasn't been approached and doesn't do the approaching. It's like if he gets approached and asked out then sure, he's not interested in actually going forward.  
  
His personality and attitude has many twists and knots added the more you know about him and observe him.  
  
When he closed in on Zuko, he unexpectedly (but expectedly) slugged his arm over Zuko's shoulders, not even a jump from the sudden touch and contact. Zuko didn't look at Jet when he gave the first greeting, instead he focused on the schedule slip he made, keeping track of all classes and gaps in between to take breaks.  
  
"Morning. How are you? Did you eat?" Zuko's voice was stoic and deep at best, but Jet knew there was emotion under the thick layer the teen built, his question is genuine.  
  
"Hmm. I'm doing alright. And yes, I ate, I made a fucking bowl of hot cereal. It wasn't my favorite."  
  
A smile curled on Zuko's lips and he finally looked at Jet, the boy slouched over his was close, but not close enough in a 'Zuko standards' kind of way.  
  
"I made a table, I'll print one for you when I go back home. Or maybe I could spend the night at your place?"  
  
How bold he is now. Jet still doesn't understand.  
  
"I don't..know I could make popcorn, but I'm not sure about tonight. Maybe in a week?"  
  
Zuko sighed, "That's fine. I think I can take less distractions right now on since this is new for us both."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Probably is left unsaid so it was unheard.  
  
"Let's go in, yeah?"  
  
"Definitely."  
-  
They made their first impression and became mutual with people within arms length, if you can't stretch your hand, they're too close.  
  
That's what Zuko followed, that's what Jet followed and it's been the 6th week here. Jet and Zuko couldn't always be together like they were in middle school, it felt like high school liked for people to separate as long time friends and grow different interests so they call their friendship a sham and be mad about it in their 20's.  
  
Regardless, Zuko and Jet still were very much close, just not hip to hip with Jet's arm locking around Zuko's as a joke or something, but they are indeed close. And yet, the one day they should've been close, the day they should've walked the halls and left school.  
  
A rape was reported.  
  
Now, Jet finding himself in the boy's bathroom, listening to the two "suspects", he comes out the stall when they tell a supposed funny joke about Zuko not fighting back. His knuckles itched and his blood boiled to the point his body heated and he began sweating.  
  
He kicked open the stall, overdramatic smile plastered on his red face.  
  
"Haha. What a funny joke. Yeah you know what's funnier?"  
  
The boy who committed the act was blonde and Jet didn't ask for his name. He shouldn't even be known, he shouldn't exist.  
  
So when Jet hit him square in his jaw, another hit in his belly and before he could land another hit the other teen (Red head) held him up in a arm lock and Jet tried to wiggle his way out before Blondie could even recover.  
  
Instead, Jet elevated his feet and kicked them off the ground to land a full thrusting kick into the boy's chest, and he thrusted his head back towards the Red head, causing a nose bleed. Once Jet was free and the boy was trying to recover from his broken nose, Jet tackles the blond with him sitting on his legs, preventing him from getting up.  
  
He made many blows to the "poor" boy's face, he looked pathetic, disgusting and nasty mixed into a boring dish that was so tasteless nothing could fix the dish. He looked bland, unwanted and had the attitude of a loser.  
  
All of this guided Jet's actions, what he heard from the teacher was this: upon finding Zuko he looked like he was pondering something, not a single word and it didn't even seem like he wasn't fazed by what happened and complied with the teacher and he's now in the nurse's office resting in bed, but he's not really saying much and looking at the window.  
  
Anger, resentment and fear all made up his actions and he felt completely justified, because if no one else was gonna fucking beat up these teens, then who will?  
  
Jet noticed the kid bruised, swollen, beaten and bloodied beyond recognition, but to Jet he already looked like a lumpy mess.  
  
Jet lowered his fist on the boy's chest, hearing him wheeze while Jet let out slow, calming breaths, regaining his composure before getting off the battered teen. He glanced at the Red head, still holding his nose, petrified and crying.  
  
He was sitting on the floor against the stall door.  
  
And Jet approached him, squatting in front of him, no emotions on Jet's face and then he spoke.  
  
"You see how scared you are? Imagine that for him."  
  
"B-but she said nothing, s-s-she didn't say no or fight back."  
  
Jet clicked his tongue. He hummed and nodded.  
  
"I see, I see. So, if I took your jacket, which is fucking hideous by the way, but you didn't say I could take it, then I can take it because you said nothing and didn't fight back or wail or cry. That's a pathetic excuse. I still have enough energy to spit on you, but I wouldn't even do so if it's possible my spit took the fire off your ass!"  
  
Zuko stood up, cracking his knuckles as he approached the sink, kicking the bruised boy's feet as they were in his way, then he washed the blood off his knuckles and jacket and shirt. "Ugh. I can't FUCKING believe this. Bastard on the floor over there," Jet nodded towards the Blond on the floor, "made a nasty mess on my precious jacket. You know he bought this for my birthday? It was one I was eyeballing at this store corner owned by a woman and her wife." The jacket was leather and lined with studs around the breast pocket and lining down his jacket sleeves. It's such a lovely jacket and Jet can't help but cherish it.  
  
"I turned 16 this year, he and I hoped for a nice school year as these years hasn't been kind to him and my mom. She almost died of a gran mal seizure."  
  
The boys didn't understand why Jet was monologuing about his life with them, all they new was the older teen didn't need or want their sympathy or pity, but perhaps understanding in their low lives. The boy on the floor spat out blood on the floor, trying not to choke on his own fluids.  
  
"You know..." he was barely audible, Jet listened tentatively.  
  
"I didn't know she was a tranny. She had no objections and sat there, staring at the sky-"  
  
Jet put a foot on the boy's stomach.  
  
"Wow..you like to put your feet in your mouth, huh?"  
  
Jet grinded his foot in the boy's stomach he heard a knock at the door, his name was called by a teacher who's voice he recognized.  
  
She's an indigenous woman named Katara.  
  
She's a very nice woman who's married to another teacher here, she's blind and her name is Toph. She teaches other children like her. They're both very sweet women and Toph has a great sense of humor that makes you think of frat boys in the bathroom.  
  
Jet straightened himself out, fixed his leather jacket and took his foot off the boy's belly and headed for the door, hearing the boy spit out more blood.  
  
Jet slipped out the bathroom.  
  
"Hey teach! There's a mess in the bathroom, but I gotta go see Zuko."  
  
Katara spoke, "o-oh...I came to see you for that reason. He's down the hall and you make a left-"  
  
"Thanks for your help, but I know where he is."  
  
He walked away, shoes clicking against the dirty school hallway flooring, disappearing when he turns the corner.  
  
Katara, curious about the mess in the bathroom Jet mentioned, she peeks in the bathroom and to her horror, she sees a Red head hovering over his battered friend.  
-  
When entering the nurses office, there's the indigenous teacher's brother, Sokka. He makes the worst jokes and they actually make Zuko laugh, so even if they're trash, Jet likes to see him smile.  
  
Jet closes the door slowly, but it clicks when closed and it alerted the two in the room.  
  
Zuko, smiling, greeted Jet.  
  
"Jet! I asked Ms. Katara to go find you. Where were you?"  
  
"Taking care of something, and no I wasn't staring at my lovely jacket in the mirror. Thanks again by the way."  
  
He seated himself in a metal chair with a beige colored seat.  
  
Listening to what Jet said about his jacket, Zuko looked down and saw blood that was faded like it was cleaned with only water. It was on his shirt, his leather jacket, though it was harder to see.  
  
"Jet, you okay?"  
  
Zuko's lips were pressed in a thin line.  
  
Jet following Zuko's line of sight and stared down at the blood on him and his bruised knuckles.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry about me, what about you? Are you hurt anywhere?"  
  
Jet reaches out and cups Zuko's chin to crane his neck to the left and right, no bruises visible.  
  
"Jet..what are you looking for? I'm okay."  
  
Zuko's smile is warm but his eyes are vacant.  
  
It was unfair.  
  
How could he smile? He wants him to be happy, but this is different. It's like he's pretending nothing happened. That smile is facade that can trick anyone not willing to look for details, he's smiling and he says he's fine or okay, so it must be true!  
  
Bullshit-  
  
Jet feels a warm hand on his, it breaks him out of his trance, welcomed with warmth and kindness like he was the victim of this situation.  
  
Zuko reached forward to cradle the boy's head, brushing his hand through almond dark hair, whispering that it's okay. It shouldn't be this way, it should be the fucking opposite-! His head pressed to Zuko's chest feels like he's being comforted by his mama, he feels safe and confused despite the situation. It was some fucked up moment where Zuko, the victim, treated Jet like he was hurt in the situation. Because of blood on his shirt and leather jacket with bloodied and bruised knuckles. He didn't throw a proper punch, but he still beat some ass so that was taken off his school objective.  
Jet clawed and latched onto his soft sweater, it has a jasmine and his uncle's tea smell. It feels nostalgic and hopeful, but can't help breaking down in a sobbing mess, more stuck on the situation than him.  
  
Than Zuko.  
  
Zuko nodded towards the door while gazing at Sokka, the nurse, and the older man understood in an instant and left. The door clicked shut.  
  
"Jet, can I make a selfish request?"  
  
Jet hesitantly backed away from Zuko's embrace, hands squeezing his sides as if to clarify this is real.  
  
  
"Of course, anything. Like, I fucking mean it," a watery laugh mixes with his somber tone to create a crackling sound.  
  
Zuko slides his hands hands down the boy's back and cuffs his hands.  
  
"Can I..sit on your lap-"  
  
"Yes. Is that all?"  
  
Zuko shifted so his back is facing jet, sliding down the bed with the crease in the back of his leg touching the bed. Bottom on Jet's lap, back pressed against his chest and Jet moves to rest his chin on Zuko's shoulder.  
  
Zuko spoke, "what? Were you asking for more?"  
  
Jet encircled Zuko's midsection after Zuko lazily lifts up his arms.  
  
"No. Not at all."  
  
Then..  
  
Just silence..  
  
Nothing more, nothing less. They didn't smile, lips pressed in a thin line, puffy eyes that are lost looking at anything and everything while lost in your thoughts. They had to be them still.  
  
Together. always.  
  
  
  
Jet held Zuko's hands and kissed his cheek. Zuko said nothing, he just glanced at Jet with a shy smile, turning back to looking at the yellow, red and white arrangement of flowers.  
-  
Apparently Katara is the master of persuasion. Zuko didn't press charges and the boy's decide not to as they both could be outed for their crimes. Suspension followed though.  
-  
They were going 17 and 18, by then Zuko started using T and wow did a lot change.  
  
He's kinda moody, emotional over his recent trauma, but mostly covers it however he can.  
  
His voice is actually deeper that's more like a boy going through puberty with his raspy voice. Jet can't help noticing Zuko's laugh is cute, like really cute in a frat boy way.  
  
They're by the riverbank, skipping rocks while eating and drinking alcohol cause some "generous" guy said "fuck yeah, Rebellion!" And bought it.  
  
Jet's words were, "what an amazing guy." Then they left the gas station parking lot.  
  
Zuko's cheeks are flushed to high hell, he says he's hot and took off his shirt, bra on.  
  
Everything else is on incase you were wondering.  
  
He's changed so much. Jet's not sure if Zuko accepting alcohol is something he should do, but it was his idea and he went along otherwise. He's still sensible and aware, so he would know he's in danger while under the influence (not that Jet would let it happen.)  
  
Zuko tries to crush the can on his head and ends up with a faded red mark the shape of a circle. Jet on the other hand, laughing his ass off, misses his rock toss because of how uncontrollable his laughter is.  
  
After a moment of intoxicating laughter, Jet straightened himself out, picked up a bottle, and Zuko made room for Jet to sit. Before Jet could take even a swig, Zuko stole the bottle and began downing the bottle, it's terrifying because Zuko was shitfaced and though he's holding it down well, Jet can't risk Zuko getting more messed up because he has to go home. Unless he plans on dodging his uncle, which is gonna be hard, their houses are LITERALLY right next to each other's.  
  
Jet has some explaining and is willing to stay over, he has never done it before, surprisingly.  
  
He takes the bottle and puts it on the ground.  
  
"Ko, we- you, you should go home." Zuko shown no protest for the bottle being taken away from him. He settles his head on the brown boy's shoulder, a deep sigh coming from his nose as he tries to settle further, hugging Jet's body, chin on his shoulder.  
  
"You're so warm.."  
  
"But you said you were hot a minute ago?"  
  
"Yeahhhhhhhh..but it's very cold now. Look at my chest, I can cut diamonds."  
  
"I will absolutely not look at your chest. Where the hell is your shirt-"  
  
Zuko put his hand over Jet's mouth, "shush shush, shhhhhhhhh. Don't...don't worry about the shirt. I just need you. Only you."  
  
Right. He only needs him.  
  
He got a phone call from Smellerbee and Longshot, Longshot wasn't around before but Bee needed help taking care of his mother and he...he needs to be there. How can he break that to someone who needs him the most? Why does the decision have to be so horrible? He would like to a word on the feeling he has for Zuko, in fact, the boy is fast asleep. Apparently he snores now, it's not annoying, it's adorable and for a very long time it's been that way, the fluttering in his stomach like butterflies swirming around in his gut.  
  
It's adoration, admiration for Zuko's strength even though it's like smoke blowing from the cracks, he can break and he needs to be handled with care. Jet can't say that out loud, Zuko would protest with frustration and talk of not needing protection. He doesn't, but it doesn't stop Jet from trying.  
  
Though getting some weird man to buy them beer is very....not protective?  
  
As far as the two teens know, uncle Iroh has said nothing to Zuko, he probably doesn't know, but they're both sure the school called and with knowledge of Iroh personally, he's the man to not confront his nephew on something traumatic as that.  
  
If Zuko doesn't tell him, then he just doesn't.  
  
Iroh is a kind uncle.  
  
Jet turned to gaze at Zuko, the bags under his eyes obviously indicate like of sleep, but also stress and exhaustion from stress. He's told him about dreams, dream where he's actually screaming and cry for it to stop, for it to be over. It shouldn't have happened. It wasn't fair.  
  
Jet is envious, this teenager has far too much strength.  
  
In the midst of Jet's thoughts, Zuko jerked up and gagged then throw up on the grass, dirt and leaves. The vomiting was sudden and nasty, it smells and the alcohol was ejected from his stomach.  
  
"Holy shit! You okay?"  
  
Zuko, bent over holding his stomach, he dry heaves for a moment.  
  
"Yeah..wait, no. Oh spirits.."  
  
"Okay you're definitely going home."  
  
Jet jumped up on his feet, but Zuko tries to drag him back down by latching onto his sweatshirt.  
  
"Please..uncle will be mad.."  
  
"It's okay, I'll take the heat-"  
  
"Nononono. Please..I can't go home."  
  
"I..fine, fine. I'm going to buy water, you're coming with me."  
  
"I'm fine right here."  
  
"You are not, you are wasted and anything could happen. Our town is small but people here aren't all that kind!"  
  
Zuko scrawled, he knew Jet was right but damnit if Zuko wasn't stubborn.  
  
"What can I do to get you to come with me?"  
  
Zuko tapped his chin as if he was REALLY pondering something.  
  
"I'll go if...we can hold hands."  
  
It's reasonable, he can't stand on his own two feet and Jet can't have him stumbling all over the place, right? So Jet finds this reasonable, but first.  
  
"Put on your shirt first."  
  
"Mmm. Alright. Wait..where is my shirt..?"  
  
Zuko and Jet turned their heads to see if they can spot it, luckily Jet found it on a moss covered rock and he brought it to Zuko.  
  
But Zuko just stared at the shirt and seemed to be staring himself down, there's frown and no joy reaches his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter? Do you want my help-"  
  
"Jet, do you think I'm attractive?"  
  
"Anyone would find you attractive."  
  
Way to dodge the question.  
  
And Zuko didn't let it slide, "I didn't ask you if anyone would find me attractive, I asked if you did. Do you? I mean..you don't have to answer- I was curious."  
  
Zuko pulled his shirt over his head and got his arms through, adjusting the shirt to fit on him properly. "I think," Jet's cheeks and nose dusted with a faded shade of red, it was hard to see with his complexion, but Zuko has analyzed the boy's face enough times to know.  
  
"I think you're very gorgeous, handsome even. I like your voice and how you laugh, how you look when you're excited or the serious look in your eyes, they get darker and I think it's intimidating and very..."  
  
"Very?" Zuko's neck blushed the same rose shade and is spreading to his cheeks. He feels hot, but not to the point he has to take off his shirt (or clothes for that matter.)  
  
"Hot?"  
  
Is what Jet said. He described Zuko's intimidation as 'hot'. Fucking awesome.  
  
"Now will you please come with me?"  
  
Zuko smiled, "of course." And when Jet held out his hand, Zuko took it.  
-  
The trip to the store was nice, the walk there isn't that far but still, Jet can't risk anything again.  
  
Zuko, bottle of water in his once free hand, the other in Jet's hand with their fingers laced together. He didn't seem to mind, both of them were quiet the walk home and only thing audible was the whistling of the wind and wisp of the trees, the leaves fall and others struggle to hold on and more just dance while stuck to the tree until they meet with the wind. The wind gave Zuko a chill, so he leaned towards Jet, basking in his warmth.  
  
Fingers no longer locked together, Jet's arm is in Zuko's hold, pressing his body against him for more warmth. Yet, he said nothing.  
  
He's done everything for Zuko to indulge himself, was Zuko supposed to feel bad? Was he in the wrong? He's sure Jet is aware, he has to be. They've gotten so use to touches that it's practically nothing, no shame and no thoughts on how people view them. They probably look like a couple, but Zuko doesn't know for sure, so he says they're just really, really, really close friends.  
  
Close friends just means attached.  
  
Up the block, they arrived at a telephone pole with a trash bin next to it, Zuko throws his crushed up empty bottle in the bin and they keep moving. Soon they come to the driveway and from the back of the house they get to their two houses. Jet's on the left, it's pretty normal, the basic townhouse look. The roof is tiled with a almond shade of paint, the door is the same color with a black knob. The base of the house is doused with white paint.  
  
Next to the door is a black mailbox with his area number in gold.  
  
There's also columns attached to the outside beam and the white railing that's attached to the deck. The deck porch wood flooring and stairs connected to the railing that come down in a straight formation like the stairs are inviting you up there.  
  
Zuko and his uncle's house is about the same, but the roof is ridged and its normal normal brown color there's decorative lights hanging from there and lights wrapped around the columns and they only light up at night automatically.  
  
All of that aside, Jet has made his choice.  
  
Zuko has a spare key on him and unlocks the door.  
  
They enter, but not before taking off their shoes and giving a loud greeting that echoes throughout the house. Jet supposed Zuko looks normal, he's behaving properly and nothing seems off.  
  
So when Iroh wheels from the kitchen to the main room, he's happy as always to see his nephew, but even happier to see Jet. Jet admittedly hasn't come around to pay a visit, he just waits outside until Zuko comes out and they walk to school. That became the norm.  
  
That was their routine.  
  
Zuko hugged his uncle.  
  
"Uncle, I have to go freshen up, okay? I'll come back down to have dinner. And Jet," Zuko backed from his uncle's grasp and made eye contact with the other teen. "You should stay over." Zuko's smile is warm and it makes Jet's knees weak and heart melt.  
  
"S-sure. I'll stay."  
  
Zuko's grin reached his eyes and he kissed his uncle's cheek then headed upstairs.  
  
Jet, alone and sitting in silence, clears his throat and slaps his thighs in a rhythm.  
  
"Jet, you look tense. Why don't you sit while I brew some tea."  
  
"A..ahhaha..nono don't worry about it-"  
  
"Nonsense! Besides, I would like to speak with you." Jet accumulates spit in his dry mouth and gulps. He settles himself on the floor around the round table, trying to calm down by doing deep breaths and exhaling. He repeats his own breathing method for a minute and afterwards Iroh emerges from the kitchen.  
  
Jet shot up to his feet and took the tray off of Iroh's lap. The elderly man can still feel his legs, but a cane and just walking is out of the question. He's had a cane before, but according to Zuko his health is spiraling down.  
  
(Jet knows the feeling better than anyone close to Zuko..)  
  
Jet gently placed the tray on the table and patiently helped Iroh out of his wheelchair and onto a cushion and his back support pillow.  
  
"Oh Jet...you're such a nice boy. Not many young men care for their elders these days."  
  
Jet, now comfortable on cushion on the floor, he perks up.  
  
"Well, I was taught by my mother as you know, sweet woman with manners and is always looking out for me. You know, I'm a brown kid roaming the streets and stuff, so she taught me how to be safe and well...everything else I learned is from her."  
  
Iroh blew on the hot liquid in his cup, tea rippling from the air.  
  
"Of course. Then I must say you take good care of my nephew."  
  
Iroh's smile dropped and his voice stern and serious as his gaze, his eyes were piercing like he could see right through you.  
  
"Am I wrong?"  
  
"No. I think.."  
  
"You think? What are you unsure of?"  
  
Jet never really had ticks or things he did when nervous, but right now he's playing with his fingers and twiddling his thumbs much like Zuko does. He's unsure if Iroh knows about what happened, but he's a smart man, he can put two and two together with his elderly wisdom.  
  
Yet, that bittersweet flavor on his tongue from the tea is somehow relaxing, the bitterness mixed with his confused emotions made it somehow easier to resonate with himself more. He felt as though this was the plan, the tea was meant for that purpose and despite knowing that, he decided to speak his concerns.  
  
"I...I've tried up to this point to keep him secure and safe, though he once said I'm overbearing, I just can't sit back for a second to relax without thinking of something. Zuko- your nephew isn't weak, I know that, but....recently..something happened, a-and I can't tell you because if Zuko wanted me to then he'd say so."  
  
His hands shook the tea cup, his breathing was becoming irregular and too fast.  
  
Iroh, concern drawn, no, painted all over his face, he opened his arms and gestures for Jet to come over.  
  
"Come here son.."  
  
Zuko has told him before, Iroh is soft and squishy, he's warm and comforting and from being in the man's hold, he can say Zuko is absolutely right.  
  
He's not crying, he just having a break down, shaken up in Iroh's arms. He's not sure about his choice, does Zuko really need him that much? He knows he's the only other person he can confide in and have the same in return, but Jet is often reluctant to talk about his issues for the most part.  
  
Iroh runs his hands up and down the boy's back, cooing at him like his father would, holding him securely while he rocks back and forth.  
  
Now he knows. He can make a decision now.  
  
"I-Iroh-"  
  
"Call me uncle."  
  
Jet gulps.  
  
"I..I have a hard decision to make and it involves leaving Zuko..I don't know how long. But it's important I go soon, I believe this person needs me more than he does and-"  
  
"Jet, I understand. Do you want me to talk him?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I don't know what to tell him. I guess I'm leaving that to you, old man."  
  
Jet nodges his elbow against Iroh's side and the man laughs.  
  
Jet smiles.  
  
-  
Jet left before dinner even started and Zuko asked where he went, Iroh said:home. Zuko had to leave it be.  
-  
Wasn't home, it's like he upped and left. He didn't answer his phone or door, he wasn't at the school gate or at school period.  
  
Another week, Zuko found himself throwing up in the bathroom, after two days he brought a pregnancy test, after that day he threw up again. He doesn't know if he can deal with it, if he can deal with...this.  
-  
He sighs with his face in his hands, back against the bed and he announces his revelation.  
  
"I'm about to be a father. Holy shit."  
  
He couldn't help laughing after some time, grin wide to the point his face hurts, his laughter turns in sobs but his happiness doesn't waver. Who knew the outcome of a horrible situation could have made him happy.  
  
The only thing he could wish for is for Jet to be there. He'd probably share his joy and be the strongest of the two. He's definitely the protective type and won't even like Zuko walk because, "what if you fall? Oh Lord!"  
  
His hands shake as he reaches down to grasp at his stomach. Zuko can't think about if Jet was here or what he'd say or do. He needs to be here and now for his baby. He dries his eyes, showers and heads downstairs to meet his uncle, who's sitting on the floor watching was Chinese drama and from the looks of it, the woman on the T.V. slaps her husband with...ham? What the fuck?  
  
Zuko makes his way down the stairs, hand securely in his stomach as he strides towards uncle Iroh while keeping his eyes on the T.V.  
  
He's sits down next to the elder and questions what he's watching.  
  
"Uncle, what in good spirits are you watching?"  
  
"It's a romance drama and currently the husband was caught cheating."  
  
Another bizarre scene happens, "how could you sleep with him?! Me and you were supposed to marry!"  
  
Apparently woman A's husband cheated on her, but not only that, Woman B was her lover. The twists and turns of this show is enough to make Zuko's brain melt.  
  
But at least he can say he's relaxed and at ease, maybe not completely, but he's fine for now.  
  
The husband on the T.V. is heartbroken when the two lovers start to gang up on him.  
  
This drama is fucking hilarious it makes Zuko howler.  
-  
Zuko turned 20 and now Izumi, his baby girl, is in his life.  
  
There's another girl in his life, one he detest the most.  
  
"Off my property Azula."  
  
She has wrinkles from smiling, devious look in her grin and eyes. It's all familiar and Zuko is sure she's grown accustomed to it, maybe she's not even aware anymore of how she looks now. Her laugh is awkward, her voice and posture is more feminine and less rough around the edges. She seems more...sassy?  
  
"Why? Your sissy came to see you and well..my niece. By the way, she looks just like you, except for the blue eyes."  
  
"Off. My. Property! Or I swear I'll-"  
  
"Jeez! I come here to make amends with my older brother and see my niece." She crossed her arms, crinklimg her denim jacket.  
  
She also appears to have more spunk, nails long and painted peach pink, leather tights with a button and zipper, zipper combat boots and a graphic T-shirt that wrote, "BLOOD & GUTZ"  
  
He might actually fall over.  
  
"Wow, I wonder why I won't let you near me. Not like you didn't, I don't know, throw medical wrap at me and made fun of me for being lonely. Let's not forget how you ruined any chance I had at finding love!"  
  
Azula unfolded her arms and raised her hands in the air, showing she's defenseless and vulnerable. Zuko can see that, her expression is still a hit or miss, but she's raising her hands like she's been defeated.  
  
"I admit it, I acknowledge everything you said. I have no comeback, no defensive statement. I would like to come inside and talk with you. Please?"  
  
Zuko winced, securely holding Izumi in his arms like she'll be taken from him.  
  
He steps back from the door and invites her in.  
  
There's no smile, it's not even a frown, her expression is neutral to the point there's no telling what she's thinking, so Zuko's guard is 100% up.  
  
"Wow. Nice place. It feels...cozy and smells like uncle and his retched tea."  
  
"Sit." Azula does exactly what he says and sits on the cushion on the floor while her brother sits across from her, keeping her at arms reach with his daughter in his lap.  
  
There's toys and other childish miscellaneous items on the floor like blocks and a Japanese style Russian doll, where there's multiple figures inside. She sees a cat-clock on the wall, a Japanese fortune cat on a mantle piece with a T.V. topped off above it. It's plastered to the wall and despite the sofa, they still sit on the floor.  
  
"What is it that you want?"  
  
"Oh!" Azula was memorizing every piece of furniture, decoration, color and piece in this single living area. She forgot she was sitting in front of someone.  
  
Not someone, Zuko.  
  
"Right," she propped her arm on the round table and rests her chin in her palm. "I want to make amends- which, I know will be a tedious task because I'll have to gain your trust, but most tasks in life is tedious. Time with family is tedious, especially when you've connected with your mother and realize how much of a fuck you are and your life."  
  
Zuko's good eye widened along with his voice, "you met mother?!" Izumi stirs in his arms, bobbing her head around.  
  
Azula smiles at her.  
  
"Yes, yes. She has a husband and a family. I shared a room with her daughter and I saw something in her. I was angry and bitter so I went to go see our mother, father knew nothing of it and somehow mother's new man convinced me to stay for dinner and I stayed another night, and another until I truly felt like I was part of a family."  
  
Zuko listens tentatively and Azula sighs but continues.  
  
"I...spoke to mother one night and it resonated with me, it was the first time I broke down and had mother cradle me."  
  
"What made you break?"  
  
"I'm a product of rape."  
  
She said it bluntly and Zuko hasn't even gotten there yet, he can't say those words and yet his sister can. It can be summed up as strength, but they both knew that was a lie and it was simply will and force. Strength and will are different in ways, but this will comes with accepting that information and turning it into strength. Zuko can see how her lips quiver as she shares the information.  
  
"That's why she couldn't love me, or more so show me love. I look like him and that night, that fucking night is what ruined me and mother's relationship. I've lived my life fueled off of the affection I didn't receive and instead you had it. So I hurt you and I hurt you and I hurt you. I heard the news from uncle Iroh."  
  
Zuko was shooken up and he held Izumi in his arms again, this time with her head on his shoulder and face in the crook of his neck, back being patted in a rhythm.  
  
"Don't worry, he didn't just call me like it was breaking news. I called, I sincerely asked about you and he told me, he told me everything and how I now have a niece. So I got my shit together, went to therapy, diagnosed with sczhioeffective disorder and bipolar 1. After all that, I carry my medicine on me at all times, write in a journal, which you totally do by the way, and I wanted to make it up with my only other family member. My brother."  
  
Zuko can't lie and say he doesn't feel for her, that's why he's crying. But trust is hard and it's tedious like Azula said, he feels like he's broken beyond repair, but spirits if his sister isn't right here, reaching out for him and truly, somberly trying to make up and asking for a chance.  
  
Azula didn't expect her Zuzu to stand and make his way towards her.  
  
"Hold her," he settled on his back legs and properly gave Azula Izumi.  
  
She was wide eyed, breath hitches, but she awkwardly takes Izumi and holds her close to get chest.  
  
"Oh my..she undoubtedly looks just like you. No matter, those blue eyes are gorgeous, don't let them hurt you."  
  
"I know...I know. Thank you, Zula."  
  
He leans in and rests his cheek on her shoulder, cooing at his daughter while she smiles and tugs on Azulas hair.  
  
Too bad Iroh isn't here to see this, he's at the market.  
-  
Zuko finally gets his top surgery and Azula accompanies him, cracking jokes. "Give it to me straight doctor, is my brother's tits flatter than mine?"  
  
"Wow Zuzu, I'm so happy you got everything off your chest."  
  
"Out of the car."  
  
"This is my car and you miraculously don't have a driver's license. Maybe it's because gays don't like to drive."  
  
"HA!"  
  
after some time, Zuko was told he no longer needs to see the doctor and his chest is fine. So, Azula, being herself, decides they should get piercings.  
  
"Uncle will fucking kill me. Ever since you came back you've been a bad influence."  
  
"Aww! Don't be like that! It's your birthday, you're 23 and I'm paying. Live it up a little."  
  
"But what about Izumi-"  
  
"Listen, I wouldn't take you out if I wasn't so sure Izumi would be safe. A lesbian knows other lesbians who love to take care of babies."  
  
(she's alluding to Mai and Ty Lee, they're both getting married and Ty Lee wants to carry Mai's baby. Wow did Zuko meet a lot of transgender people.)  
  
"You know I met them when I was trying to hook up with a stud in a back alley and then she tried to rob me. Funniest day of my life. That made her even hotter! But Ty Lee and her crazy flexibility, she pushed all her pressure points like they were buttons and she just shut off and hit the ground."  
  
Of course she'd have a blast with that situation, she still tries to have hookups with studs or butches and sometimes femmes like herself. She scored one night and Azula went to her place. The woman's name was Jin they did hit it off for awhile, but they broke up because she had to move away. Huh, what a coincidence.  
  
Regardless, Azula offered herself up first to get a piercing she's getting her septum pierced. It's a golden ring with a heart in the middle.  
  
"You want me to hold your hand?"  
  
"Yes, oh my spirits!"  
  
She sounds scared and excited.  
  
The man giving the modification is named David or Dave for short. Azula has passed his shop for a while and always wanted to go in, but didn't like the idea of going in alone and having no one to have fun with.  
  
But her brother is there, so she's infinitely more okay.  
  
David asks, "you ready?"  
  
"I was born ready."  
  
The man pressed the needle to her septum, readying to puncture a hole in the girl's nose, cleaning supplies on a medal tray beside him.  
  
"Okay. Hey, you."  
  
Zuko stood there for a second until Azula rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's talking to you idiot."  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah?"  
  
Azula had to chuckle at how nervous her brother was. Dave spoke up, hands still ready to put a hole through this girl's nose and get this over with.  
  
"Can you like, count to 3? That'd be great."  
  
Zuko's laugh is small and laced with a sicken anxious feeling, he's anxious and nervous for Azula even though he thinks his sister is immune to pain, she really isn't. It's like encouraging the idea that she can do a back flip off of a building. Those two things seem drastically different, but trust Zuko's judgement on the fact they are not.  
  
Dave begins pressing the receiving end piece to the left of the septum and the needle ready to go through the right of her septum.  
  
"1."  
  
Dave began to push it through.  
  
"2."  
  
It slides through easily, but not without a pinching like pressure.  
  
"3."  
  
The needle met with the receiver and now there was a hole in his sister's nose.  
  
It made Zuko's nauseous and he wants to back out, but he also wants to be there for his sister. And he also wants to show he isn't a bitch boy and can definitely be a man about it.  
  
Yes, they are still competitive.  
  
After the ring was inserted into Azula's nose she was handed the mirror and gazed upon her face.  
  
"Oh I'm fucking beautiful."  
  
She sat up in an instant and started to touch the ring, but was interrupted after Dave spoke.  
  
"You can't play with it too much, it shouldn't take too long to heal but the more you mess with it, the less chance it'll get to heal quicker. You can turn the piercing up by the way-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Azula hopped off the station and put her hands firmly on her brother's shoulders, pushing him forward a little like he was a sacrifice.  
  
(Not that far from the truth.) Dave, cleaning his supplies, asked what Zuko wanted.  
  
The reason Zuko decided to get a piercing wasn't only for the sole purpose of his birthday, it was because he got the okay and decided to get a nipple piercing, or nipple piercings. He already knows this is going to be bad, he even pitched the idea to Zula (nickname) on their drive here and she started hitting the stiring wheel in fits of hysterical laughter. It was like the first time she's ever been told a joke, though farthest from the truth since she practically laughed at anything cruel except for the cruelty of animals.  
  
No sir. No animal suffering will be in my district.  
  
Zuko still has ticks and spirits blessed him with long hair, so he twirls it around and around and around in a certain rhythm, this can't be stopped as it needs to be done an odd number of times before he stops, and that's a big ass if.  
  
"C'mon, don't be shy! You didn't mind telling me in the car!"  
  
Dave, patiently but not so patiently added on, "yeah man. A woman asked me to pierce her waterline."  
  
Zuko reacted quickly to that tidbit of information.  
  
"That's fucking disgusting. And here I thought getting my damn nipples pierced was a horrible idea." In a second Zuko threw off his shirt and sports bra (don't ask him why he still wears those.)  
  
Zuko gets on the table and sweats under the light looming over him.  
  
David laughed at the man's reaction, then seeing his chest scars he comments.  
  
"Woah. You just had a surgery, huh?" Dave gathered supplies again and sat them on the medal tray, making a clicking and ding noise with each tool being placed down.  
  
Zuko also just realized the guy laughed at his outburst. For some reason that made him sigh in his hands with cheeks heating up and him wishing it's because of that damn hot light. By all means, this guy isn't his taste, but it never gets dull when people find you funny, especially men. There's a very dudebro attitude in the man next to him, but he never says anything about it.  
  
Azula puts a hand on his forehead and brushes his hair back, she does this repeatedly until he calms down, but she doesn't remove her hand from his forehead.  
  
Zuko took a deep breath and was ready to cry.  
-  
"That wasn't so bad. You cried twice, but you didn't do poorly. I'm proud of you." Azula pulled her brother in a chest to chest hug and pain pinged around Zuko's areola.  
  
"Azula that hurts, oh fuck."  
  
Azula breaks away from her brother, but she slaps him on the chest and unlocks the door, opens the passenger and Zuko enters the car.  
  
Azula opens the driver seat for herself and enters the car, closing the door afterward. The key is turned and it clicks then the engine follows, kicking in and Azula is ready to drive, not even waiting for Zuko to strap in. Still, her brother managed to calmly lock the seatbelt when Azula put all the force of her foot on the pedal.  
  
Azula can see her brother in her peripheral vision staring at his chest.  
  
You can see the little studs shading the shirt.  
  
"Zuko you look fine. Just...I don't know, flash a couple of guys and gals and you'll definitely get some feedback."  
  
Zuko forrows his eyebrows, "that's horrible advice."  
  
Azula turns a corner.  
  
"Nothing wrong with showing off your goods. I would say show what your mama gave ya, but you cut em' off. Regardless, it wasn't a bad idea honestly."  
  
They were pulling up to the driveway and make their round to the front.  
  
"Listen, everyone in their early parental adult lives get at least one tattoo and tit piercing. Then you got moms who post on fakebook and show how rebellious they are for getting a ear piercing with their Caucasian child begging for attention in the background."  
  
She parked the car and turned it off, pulling the keys out.  
  
Zuko listened to her rambling that was meant to be for encouragement, but it went entirely down hill and now he's completely speechless. Honestly, even Iroh can't handle her broad monologuing and her very worldly ideas of one day the aliens will kidnap the best and smart people of the world, and she'll be the one to go. It's thoughtless thinking the therapist says, but it can be make for an interesting conversation on her ideology and ideas about basically everything.  
  
Zuko smiles and Azula calls him weird.  
  
They head inside the house and upon entering they find Ty Lee and Mai awwing over a sleeping Izumi. She can pretty much walk and talk a little independently, very smart mouthed and witty for a kid. You won't believe how many times Zula wanted to throw down with her niece, because she's unfortunately a very honest child. Iroh adores her and spoils her.  
  
Recently she went to the eye doctor and found genetic blindness in her left eye and for now she can support her vision with glasses. Zuko's not sure where it came from and he speculates it to be something from his cousin and father, who has genetic blindness that all generated from his father.  
  
"God how much shit do these fucking people have?"  
  
Zuko thinks, and by 'people' he obviously means himself and his family.  
  
Regardless, seeing Mai (a normally emotionless girl) smile because of a sleeping baby. She holds the big child close to her heart, head on her shoulders while Ty Lee's arms circles around her fiancee's waist.  
  
Azula is the one to interrupted their intimate moment.  
  
"Damn. You guys want a baby so badly that you're willing to steal my niece?"  
  
Though it was dark, the two were visible, but Zuko still flipped on the light.  
  
Ty Lee was spooked while Mai stood like she was ready to fend off any unruly poor soul. Damn did she love this little human in her arms.  
  
"Damn girl, calm down. Give me my niece."  
  
Mai looked at Izumi's sleeping form and reluctantly gave her up, but not before giving her a parting kiss like she'd never see this kid ever again.  
  
Once Azula took her, she instantly felt regret from feeling how heavy the tiny human is, but she's still determined to carry the brat upstairs to her respective room. (Aka Zuko's room because he's an attached lil' shit.)  
  
With all that went down, Ty Lee calmed down and decided to draw attention to Zuko.  
  
"Oh wow! You got your boobs pierced."  
  
She quickly got in Zuko's space, squatting close to him to get a better look.  
  
Zuko really didn't think he'd ever escape this.  
  
Then Mai perked up and walked over.  
  
"Wow.. I only got my cheek dimples pierced and eyebrow. You went all out for your first piercing. Congrats."  
  
Mai roughly patted Zuko's chest and he winced in pain.  
  
Ty Lee smiles, "Mimi, where do you think I should get my next piercing?"  
  
Mai, cunning and no shame, suggests vaguely in a flirty tone that she knows a couple of places and Zuko groaned so loud and decided to stomp upstairs.  
  
Hopefully he didn't wake uncle.  
-  
Uncle Iroh was still fucking kicking it in his wheelchair, this time he just had to push buttons on the armrest and he was ecstatic. It was for his 78th birthday. Zuko, Azula, Izumi (10) and Iroh are all outside in the backyard. They're cultivating, growing various vegetables and pulling things from the root with practiced ease.  
  
There's also Azula tending to her variety of flowers that she sells, it's also a good way of meeting very pretty ladies she says. She loves to see them smile and laugh at her jokes that are bad in a good way or a flirty way. Either way, she has scored and Iroh cheers her on. She's also has the fortune of meeting a certain beautiful woman she hasn't seen in awhile.  
  
It was Jin. Azula describes her like this:She cut her hair to ear length and has an undercut. Her hair frames the softness of her jaw and cheek that are a rosy pinkish color. Her earrings are long and it sticks to her normal jade green and white look, topped off with traditional Japanese clothing.  
  
Needless to say, Azula was all over her.  
  
Azula placed flowers on a towel in some sort of organized way that Zuko didn't understand, but Iroh seemed to appreciate it and they were snickering like it was inside plan. Still, Izumi accepted each carrot, tomato, eggplant, cabbage in the bamboo basket, which is fairly big enough for 5 cabbages and it comes with a handle that Izumi likes to swing over her shoulders like a purse or bag of some sorts. It put a warm smile on her father's face and she giggled because she enjoyed making him happy.  
  
He had to explain to her nervously what being transgender meant and numerous other things the curious child questioned and mentioned. Zuko went through a rough process of explaining what he can in a quick talk that took a lot of air from his lungs. He was exhausted and Izumi was happy to learn something and she felt closer to her father.  
  
Zuko needed a break.  
  
He threw off his dirty gloves and took more than a swig from it.  
  
It was nice and cold on a hot fucking day. These are times where he thinks of Jet and their spot at the riverbank. He hasn't went there since Jet left, he can say it's because it would make him angry, bitter and cry from how betrayed and abandoned he felt. He could also say that he doesn't care for old childish memories.  
  
Both can be true in their own right, as in Zuko trying to trick himself into thinking he no longer cares about his childhood memories with Jet, who's in all of them as they're his only joy.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted by his uncle.  
  
"Zuko, did you know someone's moving in the house next to us? I think you should go pay them a visit and give them a greeting basket."  
  
"Wait, why me?"  
  
"Don't be a baby about it. Here," Zula gave him an assortment of flowers all neatly wrapped in clear plastic. These are far the batch she picked out, there's still more on the towel, but she picked these.  
  
Iroh then wheeled over with a basket on his lap and he presented the basket full of fruits and vegetables, there's a casing of strawberries, blueberries and raspberries (which aren't berries by the way) mixed together.  
  
All of these things shoved in Zuko's hold he might ask Izumi to tag along.  
-  
Zuko does indeed ask Izumi to carry the assortment of flowers her aunt picked. From analysis she can tell her father is tired and terribly regrets "agreeing to this. He gave her his sunhat and while she's grateful, he's sweating like he ran track just now. The two approach the house and Zuko sighs, clearly reluctant to go even have his toes touch the stairs that are meant for him to reach the door.  
  
Izumi knows little about the person who lived here, but she just knows a person who lived here was important to him.  
  
So she took that leap and ran up the steps, making her father do the same in a chase after her.  
  
Before he could even touch her arm, she already knocked on the door shouted, "hello?"  
  
Zuko, at that moment, was conflicted on his thoughts.  
  
1) Zula was right, she is very conniving and witty. She can pick anything apart and analysis others, though Zuko couldn't find himself too shocked because look at his sister.  
2) Against Zuko's silence pleads, the door unlocks with a click and he could hear the handle being turned.  
  
Zuko could only dread this interaction and how awkward it'll be. The scenario of Zuko saying a quick hello as he shoves all the welcome greeting items in the person's hands and strutting away with Izumi in his arms.  
  
(Though she's far too big for that. Cultivation really gives you a work out and some pretty sick muscles, but spirits can he not carry her.)  
  
Unfortunately, the person opened the door and Zuko could finally rule out it was a man.  
  
Zuko dropped his flowers and felt weak, he doesn't want this to be some cruel fucking joke or dream. He can think his sister is still a bad person who whipped up this elaborate joke to fuck with Zuko's head, but that's dialing back on her recovery and their relationship. She really wouldn't do this to him and he doesn't have anymore strength to lie to himself like that.  
  
"Zu..ko..?"  
  
Jet's reaction and the way he spoke Zuko's name is the same way Zuko himself was going to react.  
  
Jet was wearing a jumpsuit that only a mechanic would wear, he glistens with sweat and Zuko is grateful that Jet is wearing a tank top underneath that jumpsuit as the zipper is down. And of course it's not because Zuko would become weaker in the knees and faint in front of his daughter. It's totally because it's inappropriate for Izumi to see. Definitely that. Jet's hair is an unruly mop of a mess and there's a stain (probably oil?) On his cheek, jumpsuit, his exposed arms and somehow in his hair?  
  
Zuko can relate, he's gotten dirt in his hair before and it's horrible to wash out. Azula threw the dirt though and Izumi joined in. Zuko is also aware that these are the days his hair is up and he looks dirty, his brown shorts and matching blazer, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a white shirt underneath.  
  
Breaking the silence, Izumi presented the basket of goods to Jet.  
  
"Here you go!"  
  
Jet heard her voice and looked back and forth until he felt the tug of his jumpsuit that he decided to look done.  
  
A girl with black glasses and blue eyes, features resembling Zuko's and long black hair to match.  
  
He has more surprises, but he plays nice.  
  
"Thank you so much." Jet leans over to take the basket of fruits and vegetables and tuck it under his arm, pressing it against his hip.  
  
"I'm Izumi."  
  
"Ah, so she has a name." Jet thought.  
  
"Nice to meet you young lady. I'm Jet, a very close friend of your father's." Jet didn't need to ask for confirmation, she looked just like him, except for those ocean blue eyes. He vaguely remembers those same eyes elsewhere and he doesn't dare follow that trail of of memories.  
  
"O-oh!" Zuko quickly grabbed up the fallen flowers, cradling them in his arms then shyly handing em' off to Jet.  
  
(Azula would be having a fucking aneurysm.)  
  
Jet realized the two are just standing outside in the heat when they could come inside and enjoy the air conditioning.  
  
"Uhm..you two wanna..come in? I have an air conditioner."  
  
"Uh actually-"  
  
Izumi cut off her father.  
  
"I'd love to! We don't have an air conditioner."  
  
Zuko not far from blowing up, bursting like a bubble, popping out of existence.  
  
Still, Zuko accepts his old friend's offer.  
-  
Azula kicks back in the lawn chair, ice cold drink in her hand with her sun hat on, shades and all.  
  
Her and Zuko are matching in the clothes department, but she has black calf high socks and tims on.  
  
Her feet are prepped on a crate and she couldn't feel any more relaxed. Well, if the sun was destroyed then she wouldn't mind.  
  
Iroh after spending his time snipping the ends of flowers, he finally inquiries, "Azula, I feel like you know why Zuko hasn't come back yet."  
  
Azula sips from the straw in her drink and shrugs as her uncle continues to snip flowers.  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't! Who knows! It's a game of guessing and you're all invited. Especially you," Azula tipped her glasses up. "My dear sweet uncle."  
  
Uncle Iroh smiled, "aww..stop you're making an old man blush."  
  
Azula let out a loud cackle.  
  
"No seriously, what's going on?"  
-  
"Sit, sit! You guys want anything to drink?"  
  
Zuko's body felt clamped up and his palms were sweaty, so sitting down gently was like trying to unlock his joints, so he basically plopped down. He could barely process any of this, it's like yesterday he fucking left and now Zuko has his sister back, he got top surgery and nipple piercings.  
  
And also a very lovely daughter.  
  
Izumi decided she could get them something to drink, and this is Jet's house. For some reason this is very on brand for Zuko's child, her demeanor eyes are devoid of expression, Zuko still keeps the same look and yet the both have pure emotion through their voices and gestures and posture-  
  
It's like a split image as if Jet himself is reliving a childhood memory. He's not sure why she stares at him so intensely, maybe it's because Jet said he's friends with her dad, or she's just suspicious or better yet, a weird kid. She can speak better than Zuko though.  
  
You would've thought Zuko was a mute when they were kids.  
  
In defeat, Jet sits on the far end of the couch.  
  
The girl disappears into the kitchen and Jet sighs. The silence is extremely uncomfortable, the only noise is Izumi moving something and her closing a cabinet, assumingly had used a stool as a means of reaching higher places.  
  
"Wow..she's uh.. efficient." Jet bounces his leg.  
  
"Yeah. Somehow she reminds me of you." Zuko lies back on the couch after getting sick of his formal position, using the decorative couch pillow as well, a pillow.  
  
Jet smirked and twisted his body around to face the man at the other end.  
  
"How so?"  
  
There's the fridge being opened in the background.  
  
"I don't know..just.. like when you'd help uncle make tea and present it to me, I would say her stubbornness comes from you, but that's also giving you too much credit."  
  
Izumi calls out to the other room, "do you guys want water?!"  
  
Jet the two exchange a smile and howler back, "yes, please!"  
  
Zuko's smile is wide, "spirits, I just, ugh! I love that girl. Despite it all, I still have love for her. She was my company after you left, and also my sister unexpectedly."  
  
The mention of Jet's move makes the man frown for a moment, but he quirks a small smile again.  
  
"Well, you have a LOT of shit to tell me because I definitely need to catch up. I'm positive I also have all the time in the world to stay and just..listen to you talk."  
  
There's a sound of three cups thudding against something.  
  
"Yeah? Well, you should pick a time to catch up. I don't know if I can tell you everything right now though."  
  
Izumi emerges from the kitchen before Jet replies.  
  
"Here you go.."  
  
It was a small wooden tray with a white cloth on top to stop the water from soaking the wood, and possibly damaging it.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
Izumi gave her father and his friend their drinks and she just sat on the floor, next to the basket of fresh food.  
  
Zuko took a sip and spirits did he instantly feel relaxed and refreshed, he even let out an 'ah' sound. The sound should be a normal sound, and Jet isn't sure if he's wrong for thinking of that satisfied sound as lewd. So he drinks more water until he feels as though he's drowned that warm feeling enough.  
  
"Mr. Jet?" Izumi spoke.  
  
"Just call me Jet, please. Mr. Makes me sound old."  
  
Zuko tried not to but failed as he was giggling behind his hand.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Uhm, would you like to have some of the fruit my father brought over? I can also put up the flowers if you have anything to put them in.."  
  
If she, "go trip in traffic" Jet can't see himself doing anything but that. She's sweet and well spoken, but very much like him. The two are different, don't get Jet wrong. Jet can assume she wasn't a mute and instead she irritated someone, was loved by her family and learned to socialize, but she still seems a little awkward and very determined to do something nice just from the small time they met.  
  
She's stubborn, bossy, very well spoken and soft spoken, little expression unless otherwise like just now asking him about the fruit, she's also offering more and it seems to be based on good manners and generosity. It's just Zuko, Jet is apparently in there too, also stubborn and cares for the elderly, she makes tea with her grand-uncle and presents it to the other party, rather just her father or auntie, she does it. These are her traits and Jet can only wonder if he'll see her more often.  
  
"Uh..sure? I have a vase that my mother gave to me."  
  
Jet momentarily stood to his feet, opening a box and pulling out a very artistic vase. Izumi got hold of the vase and Jet sat down, this time Zuko uses the man's lap as a foot rest.  
  
"My aunt Zula plants flowers now and they're very pretty."  
  
"I can see. Tell me, what do you know about your aunt?"  
  
Jet knows Azula and he definitely wants to hear how she managed to become part of Zuko's life, how she became apart of his little nuclear family.  
  
Zuko said nothing and didn't oppose the question, he encouraged his daughter to answer honestly about what she knows.  
  
"Well..She's very outspoken and rambles sometimes, she has her own monologuing and sometimes reads things from her journal to me, but it's only the less weird stuff." Jet let out a audible 'ah' and Izumi continues, pouring her water into the vase and arranging the flowers.  
  
"She can also be very sly and a little immature. Sometimes she has bursts of anger and then will apologize. She says she loves me more than anything in the world. I'm happy she's better."  
  
And Izumi's words held truth, Azula did change, in fact, she's still changing! Everyone around her is her support system and she is the sister Zuko wishes he had when they were kids, but he's grateful for the outcome now. She's not "ideal" by social standards and could be considered sociopathic, though little truthful, that's not all of her character.  
  
She's getting better.  
  
Izumi places the flowers in the vase and they sink in nicely.  
  
Zuko can see Jet's smile, the man is genuinely happy about the new addition to his home. There's photos and paintings from his family and a trophy on the mantle piece that was given to him when he did little league.  
  
(Yes, Jet did little league. Though his heart was in being a engineer.)  
  
"Thank you so much Izumi."  
  
She only smiled and took out the container with various "berries" and left for the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, I was actually wondering, are you a single parent or?"  
  
"Doing all of this on my own, with help from my uncle, sister and her mushy lesbian friends who are great people by the way. What about you?"  
  
"Eh? I just.. I was focused on my mother, she's not here anymore and after that I decided to do a trade. But besides that, I can't say I'm interested in finding someone."  
  
Finding someone.  
  
Well shit.  
  
"But I would like a date with you."  
  
Zuko shot up so quickly he was lightheaded, he nurses it by rubbing his temples.  
  
"You...want..to do what?"  
  
"Relax, it's just for us to catch up and like I said, I have all the time in the world.  
-  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-" is all Zuko can repeat in a repetitive manner, tapping his feet to an imaginary beat as he tries to distract himself from his anxiety.  
  
He's wearing a loose tunic and it shows a little of his chest but there's not much to see that's inappropriate, he's also wearing black jeans with a stripped buckle around his waist and it keeps the tunic tucked in his pants. He's not sure if he looks like a girl even though Azula and even Iroh called him dashing and handsome.  
  
Azula's words being, "if he isn't all over you by tonight, I'm gonna kill him."  
  
Zuko couldn't even ask her to not do that before his uncle spoke up.  
  
"Mhm. I agree. My nephew is the most handsome man out there! I'd be more than shocked if he isn't interested in you."  
  
Those words are Iroh's way of saying 'I'll be shocked if you don't at least score a kiss.' And now there's expectations.  
  
Jet was hellbent on picking the place, so all Zuko could do was hold his old black school bag over his shoulder. He decides to zip open one of the pockets to pull out a mini mirror that belonged to his mother. It was made out of pure jade and a poem she made herself was underneath the mirror.  
  
Jet came down the steps and approaches Zuko and by the time he steps to the shorter man Zuko shuts the mirror and puts it back in his bag.  
  
Jet's outfit is very..Jet.  
  
It's a nostalgic look for him really, a black leather jacket with studs and it's similar to the one he was gifted in middle school, but it was bigger and obviously new. Underneath it he wore a gray shirt that displays the name of university in white letters, assuming the one Jet went to, and slim fitted black slacks that came above his ankle.  
  
His ankles as well were covered by white ankle socks and footwear topped off with running shoes.  
  
"Wow. You still didn't get over your frat boy phase huh?"  
  
"And I see you're still skinny."  
  
Zuko gasped.  
  
"What?! I'm not skinny! Have you seen my arms?"  
  
"Of course," Jet squeezes his forearm and with further examination he can see the sculpt of Zuko's stomach and how his shoulders are a little broader, attitude in his stance.  
  
There's also something else that seems to catch Jet's eyes.  
  
Zuko has two nipple piercings. 'What the fuck?' Isn't gonna cut it for his reaction to this tidbit of information. Was Zuko aware that his shirt was see through? Well, you'd REALLY have to look and Jet was looking hard.  
  
Well, at least Zuko got his surgery. He knew something was different and it was besides how deep his voice got, he sounds mature and Jet doesn't want to say what Zuko's voice does to him, to his body.  
  
"Jet! Stop squeezing my arm, spirits. I get it, I'm still not as well built. You're fucking strong though."  
  
Zuko's words flowed into Jet's ears and he was present again.  
  
"Ah. Right. I hear you're using profanity now. Very 20-something-year old thing to do."  
  
"Shut up."  
-  
Izumi was braiding her aunts hair, she already braided her grand-uncle's beard and he seems to be enjoying it, stroking it with content.  
  
"Uncle you look adorable. Why don't you give that hag at the train station a nice call? I mean everyone's got something going on, go find love."  
  
Izumi spoke on her behalf.  
  
"I don't have anything going on." She frowned and Azula could see it through the mirror.  
  
"Aww, of course you do! Being a hairstylist is literally the best thing. You'll be a busy little lady out there, if Zuzu allows it of course."  
  
"Speaking of our Zuko, how do you think he's doing?"  
  
Azula shrugged and pointed her head forward as Izumi asked.  
  
"Who knows with him. For all we know they both could've ran away, started a new family and just..."  
  
"You think papa would leave me?"  
  
Realizing the reality of her words, she goes to reassure Izumi.  
  
"Of course not. You are his joy and probably the most precious thing to him and he'd hurtle himself in front of a lightening strike for you, though not sure how probable that is. Still, my point stands. Also auntie Zula loves you very much."  
  
Izumi smiles with warmth, her cheeks rosy much like her father and Azula couldn't stop herself from snatching up Mimi in her arms, drowning her in affection and kisses that only an aunt knows how to give. Her love is everything to her niece, she loves her found family.  
  
She hopes mother is proud.  
-  
"Okay, okay, give me a big breakdown of where you life has been up until now." Zuko posed a question as they waited for their waiter.  
  
"Alright." Jet taps his chin and his reaction is like he was struck with an idea.  
  
"I should start with my mom. You ready?"  
  
"Go for it."  
  
"Smellerbee and Longshot needed my help so I upped and left, taking care of my mother and her gran mal seizures was a challenge and anxiety inducing, I was constantly scared and truly felt bad for abandoning you and when I got to my destination, I realized that I had to do something."  
  
Jet rubs his nose and continues.  
  
"Mother died and it felt like Carrie when those kids dropped pigs blood on her. My point is, I was fucked up mentally and just had a breakdown for a full month before crashing. I was erratic and started acting like everything was okay and did very out of character things, I tried playing guitar, and while I still do now, it was something I tried revolve myself around. Art, music and anything but my true goals were all used to ignore the problem I had- or have."  
  
Zuko listens with care, assurance and understanding, so he reaches his hand out and clasps it over Jet's closed fist. There's a reassuring squeeze and maybe he could wish he wasn't as empathetic and simply followed the rules of pretending to feel other's pain like Azula. That didn't make you bad, it just showed you still tried, but it's fortunately and unfortunately the opposite for Zuko.  
  
Jet's log of his life wasn't finished, but it was enough for Zuko to know that catching up like old friends tonight wasn't simple and it was meant for finding solace in the other.  
  
Like they did as kids.  
  
"It must've sucked to deal with all that." Zuko wasn't sure how he could help and he wasn't sure Jet exactly needed help, but the older man smiled either way. "Oh you don't know the half of it. I was hospitalized and to be frank, those days went by kinda fast and I still felt stressed out, I thought I let those close to me down. During my time I can vaguely remember being told to write a record of everything I felt, did. Every time and date had to be written down and sometimes things came up like erratic speaking of various topics, topics of my instability and the new things I wanted to try and things I've dreamt off."  
  
Jet was prepared to continue, but their waiter came over and his presence vibrated with irritation, restlessness and like they just got done dealing with an annoying customer.  
  
Yet the both of them said they're still deciding, but really after this conversation they couldn't stomach food.  
-  
They didn't go home, whichever home was to the two. It was dark and the sky had nothing magical going on with it, maybe the sliver light of the moon made Zuko look gorgeous, but that's about it.  
  
They stopped at a vending machine stationed outside the very fondly remembered corner store.  
  
"I can't believe you drink that."  
  
"Yeah I know. My doctor told me to not touch energy drinks or coffee but tea is fine."  
  
"Is it in case you have an episode?"  
  
"Who knows. I stopped listening when I listened to buzzing noises in the background."  
  
"So you were just completely out of the moment?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Zuko hummed and drunk his can of ice tea, least favorite brand, but he honest to any deity that he didn't care and he was thirsty.  
  
"Do you remember when you tried to crush a can of beer against your forehead?"  
  
The talk that memory caught Zuko off guard and all he could do was laugh with a snort.  
  
"You ended up with this big red circle imprint on your forehead. Luckily it faded. Still it's the funniest memory from the day I left."  
  
Jet was finished with his drink and crushed it before tossing it in the trash bin.  
  
"When I birthed Izumi and was allowed to hold her, I didn't want to let her go, and I didn't. I had uncle with me and Izumi often sucked on my hair or pulled on it, she did the same to uncle and then Azula when she came around."  
  
The conversation was unorganized, there's no topic to be held in place. It's memories on their mind that they vocalize, thoughts now on their tongues as they spend their quiet together exchanging words to each other, it's far too refreshing for Zuko who feels this moment is imperfect but right for the thing he's holding in.  
  
Can crushed in his hand, Zuko throws away the can in the bin.  
  
Tonight is chilly and it makes Zuko shiver but he says nothing, he just presses himself to Jet's side with the man's arm slugged over his shoulder, but it doesn't stay there, hands hesitantly found their place on Zuko's side.  
  
"Jet?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I make a selfish request?"  
  
"Of course, anything."  
  
Zuko isn't sure if Jet will soon regret that.  
  
Jet will hate Zuko for this, his stomach must be knotting with anticipation and soon disgust when Zuko holds his face in his hands, breath ghosting over his lips.  
  
He has to reject him, he has to hate the way Zuko just takes, that's what Zuko is doing and he hopes he's shoved away and he can wake up knowing this was a simple wishful dream.  
  
Yet nothing ever listens to him. When Jet follows along and in fact chases after Zuko's affection, returning with the same gentleness and reluctance that they'll both hate this.  
  
They get used to it quickly, pressing each other closer, tugging as if they could be any closer than they already are, Zuko's pressed against te vending machine, and as uncomfortable it is to be shoved firmly against a drink stationary, it doesn't stop him from nailing his claws into Jet's leather jacket, just wanting him there, somewhere.  
  
How much more carried away could they get? They were shameless in front of a corner store (but both are sure there's literally no one working the shift right now) with Jet now wanting more than he can chew, trailing wet kisses across the young man's neck, no control and impulse control is broken for them both. When that strike of electricity makes Zuko's toes curl and causes him to expose his neck further, he wraps his arms around Jet's neck and pushes him closer.  
  
He could go for a bite, a taste and let it go-  
  
"I want to take you home, not your home, mine."  
  
"O-oh.. okay."  
  
"But if we're doing this, whatever it may be, I should buy some things."  
  
Zuko understood Jet's words, so he let him go.  
  
"I promise I'll be right out."  
  
"And I'll be waiting."  
  
Zuko smirked.  
-  
Izumi was sleeping on the couch next to her beloved uncle, Azula was the only one up and..spirits what fucking time is it? 12:30? Where the fuck is her brother? Why the fuck is she watching uncle's soap operas.  
  
She sighs and messes with her pigtail braids, still admiring her niece's childish work.  
  
She decided she needed a booster if she was going to binge watch this travesty.  
  
But before she could march her tired ass to the kitchen to brew bitter coffee, she sees out the window Zuko and his man crush arm in arm. She wants to be very cheerful for her brother, he's getting laid of course. So she gives a knowing smirk even though he can't see her, but she's sure Zuko can feel her stare on his back and it makes this better.  
  
Matter of fact, Azula should call Jin tomorrow, maybe arrange a date, and see whatever else happens.  
-  
Once they were in doors, they were already drawn together like a force crashed them together. There's a nip here and there, Jet's jacket is tossed to the floor and he's pushed back onto the couch, Zuko straddles him and holds him with purchase. His hand curls into a fist over Jet's heart and it's like he's desparetly searching for something within Jet, he wants something and it's that itch he knows only Jet could find.  
  
Jet knows him from his head to his toes, he's sure Jet can give him what he wants, needs and deserves.  
  
Their kiss is broken but connected by a line of sliver.  
  
"Shirt. Now."  
  
"Of course." Jet smirks.  
  
With ease does Jet discard the shirt over his head to the floor and focuses purely on what Zuko wants. He'd give anything for this to happen again, but he just has to see if they'll move forward.  
  
Zuko went all out, he climbed off Jet's lap and removes his tunic, pants and shoes- everything guarding his body from Jet's.  
  
Bone to bone, muscle to muscle, skin to skin.  
  
They'll be a mix of entangled limbs.  
  
Jet speaks.  
  
"I have to admit, I've been staring at your chest for awhile."  
  
Zuko heard his words, but took a good moment of processing what he meant and that's when Zuko looked at his own chest.  
  
His piercings.  
  
"So you've noticed? That's good. Azula was right then."  
  
Zuko picked up Jet's jacket and put it on, basking in the familiarity of it all.  
  
Clothes are discarded and it's only them, just them here and they're the only two alive, they are meant to love and love each other. This moment makes it clear of Zuko's feelings, unmasked and exposed right in front of the man he sought love, companionship and solace from. Zuko's on display, so are his vulnerabilities, but it's not like Jet didn't have access to that anyway.  
  
"You're gorgeous."  
  
Jet doesn't really need to prep, seeing his best friend naked in front of him, chest and cunt exposed is all he needs to get hard, but it doesn't mean Zuko shouldn't enjoy the show.  
  
Zuko's lips are tightly pressed together, trying to not rut against Jet's thigh like an animal as he watches him stroke himself. This should be wrong, fucking your best friend should be a sin, but it makes this better, so much better. Zuko's vision is hazy, it's still confusing that Jet is here, here putting on a show.  
  
The rise and fall of Zuko's chest corresponds with Jet's stuttering pleas.  
  
"Ko, I'm close.."  
  
And Zuko's smile is watery, when he gets close to Jet, his breathing is heavy on the brown man's neck, coated with sweat and salt on his tongue. He looks like he's about to cry.  
  
And he actually does, he feels stupid and he knows what's happening, and he still blames himself for it.  
  
"Woah, woah there."  
  
Jet heard him practically burst into tears. "Damnit..spirits," Zuko's voice trembled with each word, all airless sounding feels between word and it sounds broken.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I didn't mean this!"  
  
Zuko continues to sob uncontrollably, Jet ponders his words quickly so he's dishing out ideas the same time every other idea.  
  
So Jet said fuck it.  
  
"Koko, koko..hey I really, REALLY need you to relax because you are also FREAKING me out."  
  
With Jet, his words popped with more emphases and  
  
"Okay, okay, okay." Zuko's knees are beside Jet, he slowly adjusted to his knees and cradles Jet's head. Jet's hand on the small of Zuko's back, other hand secured at his shoulder blades. It's a weird hug, a little uncomfortable, but Zuko changes from the hold to him turning his back to Jet and leaning back on his chest.  
  
"I guess..I skipped out on telling you my side. I wasn't diagnosed like you because I am afraid to be and only Azula and Iroh can help me the best way they can. I put a burden on everyone." Zuko shifted position to face the man before now him.  
  
"You came back so suddenly when life was sorta getting there. I was so overjoyed and scared. Touching you, hearing you and seeing is fucking nuts for me."  
  
Jet frowns, but inquiries, "can I help? Somehow?"  
  
"I think so....? Listen, I still want to go. Even if you're a dream or real, I want this. Please?"  
  
Zuko's eyes are hazy and it's a mix of self awareness, not fully, but it's there. He asks in a way that screams it's important. If Jet does this it all needs care.  
  
"Tell me if you can feel my hands."  
  
Jet gently places his hands at his arms.  
  
"You feel warm. Your voice is kind of clear, I'm still a little...loopy..this couch is uncomfortable and the air smells salty."  
  
"Do you want to stay here? Or do you want to come to my room?"  
  
"Your room."  
  
Jet nodded and got on his feet, reaching out his hand and Zuko took it. Jet's warm and welcoming, dream or not, Zuko wants this, he wants to indulge in something before something shatters everything. If Jet is simply a dream and the house is part of his imagination, he can deal with that.  
  
But if Jet is real, then..  
  
"Sit."  
  
Zuko listens and he sat down. Jet was beside him.  
  
"I just uh tell you..I have no experience, but I have a general idea."  
  
Zuko clutches at the leather jacket, the way it crinkles under his touch and pressure is like it'll crumble.  
  
"Me neither. So we both just.."  
  
"Work with what's best?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Zuko took a deep inhale and exhaled through his nose, the sensation tickles his nose and his body feels more fuzzy. His mouth is on Jet's and it's like being eaten alive, taking more and more of what's his and Zuko doesn't hate it. If he's meant to feel this, then it's okay, it's okay the way Jet dips down to his neck and makes his mark.  
  
And Zuko makes his on Jet's back, clawing at him out of force, he doesn't want him to go, so he pleads.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." And it was enough for Zuko to break but he still followed through. His breath hot on his neck, his hands warm on his chest as he explores what's right and what's wrong, so fair Zuko has had no objections.  
  
"Are you ready?" Jet looms over him like a shield, like his very being is all that truly matters, and it does, for a moment.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jet's eyes and smile are far too warm, he's staring at him like they're lovers.  
  
When Jet breaches him he can feel his breathing speed up, like he's fighting for oxygen and Jet holds his hand, coaxes him through it with kisses all over his face until their hips are pressed together and it's bliss.  
  
"Move."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Jet adjusted a little for the right angle and moved his hips. Zuko let out a yelp and he slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"That..I want to hear more."  
  
So Jet gets just that, Zuko uncovers his mouth and let's Jet take the lead, speeding up without warning and it's fine, the mattress creaks under them, the springs bounce with their friction and Zuko latches on like Jet's his life support. He can't leave, he's not allowed to. He shouldn't make a home in Zuko and leave, he buries himself deep within Zuko and it's intoxicating, wrecking his body and stealing his breath away, his energy and heart.  
  
Then there's an abrupt stop.  
  
Jet's skin glows from the moonlight, he seems serene and he's not aware Jet thinks the same. Like a halo ringing around his head, shining with sweat and panting from passion.  
  
"Zuko, I think I love you."  
  
"What..?" His voice is barely above a whisper, like his voice has been taken from him.  
  
"This is probably not the right time to confess that, but...holy shit did it hit me like a brick. I'm in love with you."  
  
Jet is ecstatic, kissing Zuko anywhere he can, even his surgery scars and around his piercings.  
  
"You've changed so much. I missed out on it, but I'm happy for you. You're perfect, working that damn garden really put some muscle on you."  
  
Yet Zuko feels so small.  
  
Zuko's a bit more lucid, he drags down Jet to crash their lips together like a wave hitting a rocky shore, just them in their own little corner of the world.  
  
"I've always loved you," those words were for Jet's ears and his ears only.  
  
He took pride in it, he felt like a fool for not even coming to that conclusion sooner, so they rocked together and made it feel like this was a new beginning.  
  
"I'm close, keep going, faster, harder."  
  
And Zuko arches his back off the bed, throwing his head back when all he could see was white, he felt himself flutter around Jet and the man soon finished as well.  
  
Jet threw the condom away and he laid by Zuko's side, hand over his heart and feeling the thumping against his hand. It's a rhythmic pattern, it feels like it follows Jet's line of breathing and eventually calms down.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Zuko's eyes wonder to Jet's form, he's still shiny with sweat and the air smells salty, it's not a smell Zuko is obviously accustomed to and it makes him scrunch up his nose a little.  
  
"Jet, can you hold me?"  
  
"Sure, but.." Jet gathers Zuko in his arms. "You don't need to keep asking, if you just want something..take it."  
  
Zuko kisses him, it's brief and was over before Jet could truly do anything about it.  
-  
Zuko woke up before Jet and his grip was strong like he was partially aware that Zuko would try to leave. Still, Zuko managed and got away to the living room in search of his phone.  
  
He sees a missed call from Azula so he calls her back.  
  
The phone dials for a moment before there's an answer and then there's yelling.  
  
"Zuzu! Oh my lovely brother! How did your date go?"  
  
Zuko parted with the phone to his ear for a moment and it brought it back with hesitancy.  
  
"It actually....I don't know.."  
  
"Well did you guys screw or what?"  
  
"Ye...yes?"  
  
Why did he pose it like a question?  
  
"I mean, we did, it was good! Exciting, but I'm scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"If I can remember correctly, Jet confessed to me a-and never have I ever imagined it going down that way! I'm fucking confused and scared..I don't know why." Zuko felt like crying. He curled up in front of the couch like it could be his protector.  
  
"Listen, you're afraid because your boy crush returned your feelings and you don't know where to go from there. It's simple, you probably didn't even mean for last night to happen, but spirits bring about good will and I guess they've agreed to stop tormenting you. Just accept it. Someone you love loves you back, someone you had to trust before family like me. No hard feelings by the way."  
  
Azula could still fit a joke in there and make her brother smile on the other end of the phone.  
  
Zuko sighs.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Zuko jumped and dropped his phone in the process, Azula's laughter can be heard on the other end.  
  
"Uh, I..shit. I'm okay? I just want to talk to you."  
  
Jet grabs his boxers from the floor and sheepishly puts them on before sitting next to Zuko.  
  
Zuko picked up the phone and brought it to his ear.  
  
"Oh Zuzu, is that Jet? Tell him I said hi!"  
  
"You can tell him instead."  
  
Zuko puts his sister on speaker and he's about to regret it. "What? You putting me on speaker? Fine. Jet? Hello?"  
  
Jet looks at Zuko and the man simply shrugs.  
  
So Jet goes for it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Oh great! You are there. Hey, Zuzu told me a lot about you and I've been waiting to meet you! So what do you do? Engineering? Mechanic?"  
  
"Mechanic right now, engineering later."  
  
"Fucking awesome! Hey, you think you could fix my car?"  
  
"Azula.."  
  
"What? Doesn't hurt to ask! But it's okay, I get it. If Jin was chatting it up with someone else then I'd be jealous too. Though I have been before."  
  
Jet can't help the smile forming his lips.  
  
"Who's Jin if I may ask?"  
  
"My girlfriend."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"I know right? I'm the luckiest girl in the world and I'd say you are too. Thanks for taking care of Zuko when noone but our uncle did. I have to go though. Izumi wants me to braid her hair. Good talk!"  
  
She hung up.  
  
Zuko put his phone on the couch and sighed heavily in his hands.  
  
It was quiet for a bit until Jet opened his mouth.  
  
"I see you've grown attached to my jacket."  
  
"Do you want it back?" Zuko's voice is muffled behind his hands.  
  
Jet scooted closer, he elevates Zuko to his lap and there was a yelp, it's like how you pick up a cat.  
  
"Nah, I think I like it better on you."  
  
Zuko takes a deep breath and he exhales, this is done in pattern and then he stops.  
  
"I was very, very bitter that you left. I don't know if I depend on you anymore, but I just felt like if you were there during the most, and still is, critical moment of my life then Izumi would have a dad! Just someone of a father-figure besides..me. I had to let that go and I'm still trying to. You came back, and this happened and it was quick and just..a big fuck! A mess."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"That's the thing, it's not your fault! I don't know what I'm doing. I slept with my best friend, then you say you actually love me is like something I always dreamt about. That and just moving to the south."  
  
What is he supposed to say? Zuko dissociated last night, that's the obvious, but it's more than just panic or the feeling of disbelief. Does he want reassurance? It's not pity or the need to be empathetic, so he holds him close and he hears him squeak. He jolts twice and it's deliberate, his body was trembling and he held onto Jet with all his strength.  
  
His cries are quiet and he keeps squeezing Jet's body, trying to hold him closer than is possible, like they could melt into one and there would be no fear, no talk of leaving or despair.  
  
Jet kisses Zuko's cheek, his ear, and jawline.  
  
"I have dreams of a day like this, and others where you never left and happily became Izumi's father and you were..."  
  
Zuko's breath trembles.  
  
"Mine. Married, we were married, happy, fucking and all that shit. Oh spirits..!"  
  
He circles his hands around Jet and raises his hands to the dip of the man's shoulders, tightening his grip with all the force he can muster until it falters when Zuko let's out another cry laced with pain.  
  
This is a far more complicated situation than anything Jet and Zuko went through, well the rape was the fucking hardest and guess how that went? It's that Jet knows Zuko was a simple kid, with simple wants, and simple needs. He grew up way too fast and that painful dart in his life became more agonizing.  
  
Still, Jet is here, he isn't in the past, he's here right now and he can't fix this and it won't be perfect and happy, but he will make amends.  
  
"Hey, Koko? babe?"  
  
Zuko's body froze for a second and he broke away from Jet, puzzled look on his face.  
  
Jet smiles.  
  
"I love that look, being puzzled by a name. Well, I think babe feels nice on my tongue, I want to call you babe more, I'd like to call you Ko or Koko again. I like how warm to the touch you are, the rosiness of your cheeks, nose and collarbone whenever you're embarrassed."  
  
"Jet.." "And spirits do you feel good around me, you look gorgeous under me, but I'm sure you're just as angelic on top of me. I want to keep doing this, I like Izumi, she's sweet and very nice, I adored that girl as soon as I saw her. She looks so much like you, she has your ridiculously long hair, I'm sure I'll learn how to properly wash it, comb it, brush it, what products are best and so forth."  
  
"Jet, are you saying what I think you're trying to say?"  
  
Jet hummed his question.  
  
"So you want to stay here, be with me, become part of Izumi's life and tolerate my family?"  
  
"Don't see why not."  
  
Zuko's eye flickered all around to look for lies in Jet's expression, looking for deception in his eyes and words.  
  
He found nothing.  
  
This was..okay, but it wasn't. Jet isn't offering, no, he's staying and he wants to be a part of Zuko's life, a model in it and figure for Zuko's child, or is she their child?  
  
Zuko didn't want to get lost anymore in his thoughts, nothing came of it as it was unproductive and didn't help Zuko soundly, so he shut it off. He tries to at least, and Jet's mouth is warm so he's that distraction, straddling him with a fistfull of his luscious hazel-colored hair. It was so fluffy in his hands, he couldn't help playing with it and he couldn't stop himself from getting handsy.  
  
But Jet also didn't stop Zuko, he encouraged him and he exposes his neck for Zuko to trail kisses and many marks of passion. He's smells like must and Zuko drinks it up, he enjoys the smell even. Hearing Jet's breathing go rapid is what fuels Zuko to take Jet's cock in his hands and play with him.  
  
His hand giving an experimental stroke and Jet's hips jerk and his voice is bliss.  
  
"Do you like that?" Zuko kept stroking him from the tip and smearing the pre-cum then escalating down and up in a smooth motion.  
  
"Y-yes, fuck! Spirits..A-ah!"  
  
Zuko nuzzles his face in Jet's neck, the man can feel Zuko's smile against his throat, the way his teeth soon graze over his pulse is exciting and Jet finds himself about to break.  
  
Zuko's fist goes faster and Jet chokes on his accumulated spit and eventually his orgasm is ripping through his body, cumming on Zuko's chest and stomach and hands.  
  
Zuko retracts his hand to clean the mess, but curiosity upon seeing the mess on his hand, he decides a good way to clean it. He starts lapping at his palm and and the back of his hand. The taste is salty but...sweet? It's a required taste really, that being said as if Zuko would taste this again.  
  
Then again, he really might.  
  
He licks his fingers and sucks on them until they come out with a wet popping sound.  
  
His hands are clean and he licks around his lips to clean any excess cum.  
  
Jet looks petrified, eyes bulging with the most confused furrow of his eyebrows and mouth agape.  
  
Zuko smirks.  
  
He kisses Jet and experiments, so he slips his pink muscle into Jet's mouth and it's like he's trying to devour him, drinking up his muffled moans and groans. The way he sighs through his nose as their high comes down and soon a halt.  
  
They laughed when they parted, clumsy in each other's hold and they become a mess of limbs and hushed voices.  
-  
They save up money to move, but right now the two are in their respective homes and Izumi can see either or. Jet could stay at Zuko's place and vice versa, but more often than not they are together and try to spend a good equal amount of time. This is to prevent co-parenting and instead coming up with ways to calmly and respectfully be there for her. She doesn't "misbehavior" (which is something Zuko doesn't understand because kids are kids) and have many problems and of her loving family.  
  
Often beliefs of co-parenting is that co-parenting is only possible the party split, divorced, etc. But co-parenting can also happen within relationships and marriages like turning children against the other parent/family. This isn't their move and they try their hardest to prevent anything like that. They give her freedom, but they have to protect her from certain people and certain things especially given her age. She says school is fine, sometimes people are mean and she's actually good at dusting it off like the person doesn't exist in her world. She's a smart girl and Zuko couldn't be any happier and grateful for her.  
  
A traumatizing event led her here, Zuko could've went to a clinic, but he didn't. So Jet calls him strong and he's all over his now fiance.  
  
They've decided for their wedding to be around early fall and they already know who to invite.  
  
Smellerbee and Longshot are clearly on the list and Zuko will meet them for the first time. Mai and Ty Lee are there, Azula and her girlfriend will be there as well.  
  
And yes, they aren't perfect and still have shit to work over, they've had a fight before and had make up sex and talked it out some more. It is definitely a little hard on Jet given his diagnosis and he still goes to college, his family always say how proud they are, Azula teases him like she's his older sister and he couldn't be anymore happier. He's heard about her, not much, but enough. She's told him more than Zuko has, she encourages him to finish what he started and then settle down with his daughter and lovely fiance who is her brother.  
  
They talk about each other's partners and Jet has even met Jin once when she came to pick Azula up.  
  
Izumi has learned how to cook at the age she is, helping Zuko make dinner and holy shit is Jet really in love. He knew that already, but it's not about being in love with Zuko now, he loves Izumi with all he has and would undoubtedly give her anything and than some. She loves him too, she's seen him have a bad day and she's offered her comfort and affection.  
  
She quickly accepted him as her father and even asked if he could be.  
  
"My father struggles to stay above water and I'm the extra weight on his shoulders, but it's okay, I know he doesn't mind. But, I wish things could be a little easier, and since you came around things have been! You said you knew him for years right?"  
  
Jet hummed.  
  
"And father seems happier and I already know about you two, so I was wondering..."  
  
Jet was flushed because of her acknowledgment of Zuko's relationship with him, but he also quirks an eyebrow out of curiosity.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd become my father too! I..I like you, I like having you around and I don't know know who my dad is so you're the closest to that. I feel as though I don't need to know him if you're here."  
  
Jet's expression was somber, he felt a tightness in his chest that needed attention.  
  
"If he didn't want to be part of me and father's life, then-"  
  
"Yes, I will. Afterall, I think of you as my daughter."  
-  
Jet installed an air conditioner, he fixed Azula's car, made money off of installing other shit in people's houses, but his main thing is fixing cars and smelling like gas.  
  
There's also that garden that uncle Iroh left in Azula and Zuko's care before he passed, Zuko wishes he could be at their wedding, but they believe he watches them regardless. Azula runs a stand and can charm people with her looks, men and women despite only liking women. Zuko has a farmer's market and they switch between the two, Zuko could run the stand, sell a few belladonnas, nightshades and probably get hit on before saying he's getting married and gladly showing off his ring.  
  
He figdes with the band around his ring finger and it's like it because a physically part of him, like it's attached to his skin. He doesn't want to take off, he looks at it at night when in bed with Jet and has to question how he got here.  
  
Then Izumi, despite being pasted the age where you can sleep in your parent's bed, crawls on their bed anyway and makes herself comfortable. He doesn't mind, Jet doesn't either, in fact he turns over and he's woken up by her presence.  
  
"Hello.." He slurs before falling asleep again, head spread out on his pillow, contrasting Zuko's a little. Zuko has to laugh, afterwards he huddles closer to his favorite people.  
  
"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> wooooooo baby babyyyyyyy. This was fucking forever it's long and I'm fucking tired. This is very personal to me and I will not say what aspects of this is personal, I have PTSD and (redacted) in my family is bipolar. I tried to make this seem like teens who go through the motions of life and deal with trauma equally or as equal as it can get. I wanted to present sexual assault as a serious topic and make it define Zuko but not as just another layer of trauma, something life changing and how to deal with a child who's a product of that trauma. I wanted this to be filled with hope but you have to dig for it. 
> 
> Azula is kinda like that, realizing she's a product of the same thing after visiting her mother, she can confide in her, get some help and see Zuko as family again and that's why Zuko is willing to give her a chance and they build a relationship. 
> 
> Iroh isn't mentioned much because we already know how much of an impact Iroh has on Zuko and practically we already know that he knew something about Zuko like Jet said about his elderly wisdom. I really tried to put a lot in this, but not too much or you'd be reading a fucking book. 
> 
> I hope this was an enjoyable read and that it resonates with you. Share experiences or leave regular comments if you'd like.
> 
> EDIT:There are mistakes in here and I'm kinda self conscious about that, but it shouldn't take from the story. There's some misspellings because unfortunately, I can't remember how to spell words I spelt before. And there are deliberate word choices and structure of the story. Tell me if you noticed.


End file.
